The present invention relates to an analog multiplier for receiving primary and secondary input analog signals to produce a product of the two input analog signals as an output signal.
In the manner which will later be described more in detail, a conventional analog multiplier comprises a first stage circuit, a second stage circuit, and a current source. The first stage circuit comprises a primary pair of first and second transistors and a secondary pair of third and fourth transistors. The second stage circuit comprises a ternary pair of fifth and sixth transistors.
The primary analog input signal has a primary voltage. The secondary analog input signal has a secondary voltage. The first stage circuit is supplied with the primary voltage. The second stage circuit is supplied with the secondary voltage. As a result, this conventional analog multiplier comprises the first and the second stage circuits which are directly connected to each other. Consequently, this conventional analog multiplier is not operable on a low supply voltage.